An electrical connector for mounting on a circuit board comprises, an insulative body and multiple conductive posts. Although a bottom of the body may engage flatly against the circuit board, vibration or some other disturbance experienced by the connector can cause the body to rotate and tip over to one side without pulling the posts out of the apertures. According to a desired manufacturing operation, the posts are fastened permanently to the circuit board by solder, the solder being applied by a soldering process. If the posts are secured by solder that is applied while the body is unknowingly in a tipped over position, the connector will be in an incorrect position when the solder fastens the posts permanently to the circuit board.
An electrical connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,075, comprises posts with retention features on the posts that engage on an underside of the circuit board and retain the body against the circuit board without the body rotating and tipping to one side.
In an electrical connector known as a right angle connector, the posts extend from a side of the body of the connector, and are bent along their lengths to extend toward a circuit board. The posts extend through respective apertures in a circuit board, and are soldered in place. The apertures are beside the body, instead of being directly under the body. Consequently, posts with retention features tend to pull the body to one side. Although a bottom of the body may engage flatly against the circuit board, the body will tend to rotate and tip over, at least partially, to one side, due to the posts tending to pull the body to one side. Again, if the posts are secured by solder that is applied while the body is unknowingly in a tipped over position, the connector will be in an incorrect position when the solder fastens the posts permanently to the circuit board.
An electrical connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,978, comprises, conductive pins adapted for insertion along respective apertures through a thickness of a circuit board, and the pins themselves comprise a clip adapted for drawing the connector into seated engagement with a circuit board. Because the pins are in apertures that are beside a body of the connector, the pins tend to pull the body to one side. A feature is not present to counteract a tendency for the body to rotate and tip over to one side.